L'heure d'aller au lit
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Après un souper entre amis, il est temps d'aller au lit.


Titre : **L'heure d'aller au lit**

 **OOO**

« Allez bonhomme, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

Peter s'adresse à Isaac qui vient tout juste de terminer son dessert. Il a léché l'assiette comme si il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Ce qui est peut-être vrai. Isaac découvre tellement de chose en ce moment.

Isaac hoche la tête.

Lentement, Isaac glisse hors de sa chaise pour aller rejoindre Peter qui l'attend. Il vient caler sa main dans celle de Peter.

« N'oublie pas de dire aurevoir. » Ajoute Chris, toujours assis à la table avec leurs invités.

Isaac n'a clairement jamais appris les eu et coutume de la politesse en société, mais il n'est pas difficile. Il fait toujours ce qu'on lui demande. Il est même trop sage pour son âge.

Isaac lâche la main de Peter pour faire le tour de la table.

Il commence naturellement par ce qui est le plus facile.

Chris se penche pour le prendre dans ses bras, et Isaac rigole car sa barbe le chatouille.

« Fais de beaux rêves. »

Chris lui dit toujours la même chose, en espérant que ça fonctionnera un jour.

Isaac passe ensuite à Allison.

« Tu viendras faire un bisous à Balto ? » Demande-t-il. C'est comme ça qu'il a baptisé son loup peluche.

« Promis. » L'embrasse-t-elle.

Juste à côté d'elle, Derek se penche pour ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon qui tressaille légèrement mais se laisse faire.

« Bonne nuit, gamin. »

Isaac se met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou, « aurevoir, monsieur. »

Derek est peut-être le neveu de Peter, mais Isaac n'ose pas encore l'appeler par son prénom. Il le trouve très impressionnant.

Puis Isaac avance d'un pas réticent vers le shérif. Il a peur de lui. Il ne veut pas lui dire aurevoir.

« Je veux pas aller en prison. » Bredouille Isaac.

« Tu n'iras pas en prison, mon garçon. » Le rassure le shérif.

Avec une boule au ventre, Isaac finit par embrasser rapidement le Shérif pour ensuite courir vers Peter comme si l'autre homme allait changer d'avis. Son visage vient s'écraser contre les cuisses de Peter qui le soulève dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner vers les escaliers.

Chris jette un coup d'œil vers les escaliers, pour s'assurer que le petit n'est plus là, avant de se tourner vers le Shérif.

« C'était quoi cette nouvelle ? »

 **OOO**

A l'étage, Isaac est assis sur le meuble de la salle de bain. Il essaie de ne pas bouger alors que Peter l'aide à enfiler son pyjama.

Un bras, puis l'autre.

Durant cette manipulation, Peter ne peut éviter ce que lui renvoie le miroir.

Le dos d'un gamin, tabassé à mort. Des contusions faites sous les coups d'un poing, ou parfois d'un objet. Des lacérations profondes ou superficielles faites avec une ceinture, ou parfois avec quelque chose de tranchant. Tellement d'horreur sur une surface si petite que ça semble impossible. A certains endroits, les abrasions sont si profondes que le chirurgien qui les a soigné leurs a déjà parlé des possibilités de la chirurgie esthétique.

Bordel !

« C'est quoi encore ? » Demande pour la dixième fois Isaac, en pointant son petit index rachitique sur la drôle de forme sur son pyjama.

Peter est rappelé à la réalité. Dieu Merci.

« Des Troopers. »

Isaac ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais il aime bien _son_ pyjama. Il est assez grand pour passer son plâtre dedans, sans découper la manche, et assez grand pour ne pas le comprimer sur ses plaies. Il est épais, et il tient chaud.

Quand Peter termine de fermer les boutons de devant, il est obligé de retrousser un peu les manches.

Peter passe maintenant le pantalon de pyjama. En observant les jambes du gamin, il doit se concentrer pour ne pas réfléchir aux horreurs qui ont pû conduire à de tels atrocités. Isaac boite, et l'orthopédiste n'est pas certain que la kinésithérapie sera suffisante pour retrouver l'utilisation complète de sa jambe droite.

Peter soulève l'enfant, pour le mettre debout sur le meuble de la salle de bain et remonter le pantalon sur ses hanches.

Ce n'est pas juste !

« Bientôt, je serai tout réparé. » Dit le petit garçon avec un sourire timide. C'est certainement pour le réconforte qu'il dit ça, Peter n'en doute pas.

Peter sait qu'il n'est pas toujours discret, et que de la tristesse transparaît parfois sur son visage. Comment ne pas en ressentir, c'est le minimum, non ?

« Oui, » lui sourit Peter. « Tu guéris bien, » corrige-t-il.

Il retourne Isaac vers le miroir. Ils sont tous les deux à la même hauteur, avec l'enfant toujours sur le meuble sous l'évier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Lui demande Peter.

Isaac se regarde dans le miroir avant de détourner la tête vers le reflet de Peter.

« Toi ! » Dit Isaac, visiblement plus à l'aise quand il ne s'agit pas de son image.

Il n'aime pas son reflet. Peter l'a compris.

« Moi, je vois un petit gars fort. Gentil. Intelligent. Beau. » Dit Peter, la joue collée contre celle du gamin pour le forcer à se regarder dans le miroir.

Isaac peut sentir la voix de Peter vibrer dans son dos, car il est appuyé contre une partie de son thorax. Ce doux ronronnement, c'est comme des mains qui vous pétrissent. Isaac se sent réconforté même si il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il se sent triste quand il s'observe. Ces choses que Peter dit, il ne les comprend pas. Il n'est rien de tout ça. Il baisse les yeux.

« Ne détourne pas les yeux, Isaac. Répète : je ne suis meilleur que personne. »

« Je ne suis meilleur que personne. » Répète la voix hésitante de Isaac. Il se sent nul la plupart du temps.

« Et personne n'est meilleur que moi. »

« Et…personne n'est meilleur que…moi.»

Isaac relève des yeux timides vers son reflet et il peut voir que Peter sourit.

« Je suis formidable. »

« Je suis…formidable. »

Isaac ne semble pas encore convaincu, mais Peter est certain qu'il l'aura à l'usure.

« Allez, hop. Au dodo. » Finit Peter en soulevant Isaac du meuble pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Rien ne sert d'éterniser cet instant, ou d'en faire quelque chose d'embarrassant. Il faut juste le faire. C'est tout.

La tête reposée sur l'épaule de Peter, Isaac baille alors qu'ils se dirigent vers sa chambre.

Peter le dépose délicatement dans le lit avant de le recouvrir des deux couvertures sur son lit. Isaac a toujours froid.

Il lui embrasse le front, « bonne nuit, gamin. »

 **OOO**

 **Inspiré d'une vidéo d'un père et sa fille, celui-ci fait du renforcement positif avec elle. C'est juste adorable !**


End file.
